Into the Undying Lands
by Darth Yak
Summary: Sam’s POV through the scene where Frodo leaves for the Undying Lands-Grey Havens. Implied Slash though could also be taken as brotherly love. Which ever you prefer!


Author's Note: This is just a little plot bunny that bit me the first time I saw RotK. It's a sad, one shot. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Archive: Here, LoM, FFL. Anywhere else, please ask. I'll probably say yes!  
  
Title: Into the Undying Lands  
  
Author: Darth Yak  
  
Pairing(s): Frodo/Sam implied  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Sam's POV through the scene where Frodo leaves for the Undying Lands. ~Implied Slash~  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, never gonna be! *sulks in a corner*  
  
Looking past my dear master and his uncle I see the most beautiful sight beyond my dreams. An elfin ship, with such detail that it's impossible to described, and it would have been the most beautiful sight had its makers not been standing beside it. Floating next to the Lady Galadriel the boat looks inferior to bear her. She smiles, dazzling, as Lords Elrond and Celeborn bow low to my Frodo and Mister Bilbo.  
  
There is a deep sadness in my heart to see Bilbo and Gandalf leave. Though, I know that they will be happier. I smile, sadly, as Galadriel fills the air with her singing voice. Though only low notes slip past her lips, my heart feels somewhat lighter. There is almost joy in Frodo's eyes as Bilbo makes his way to the ship. I would have smiled if I didn't know that my master felt such sadness. The heavy weight settles on my heart once again as the worry that's been in my master's eyes for weeks returns in full force.  
  
I wish for nothing more than to hold him, tell him that I can take care of him now. Our eyes meet. Deep blues fade together and are burnt into my brain as I try to comfort him silently. Though I can't hold back the tears that threaten to spill over as Gandalf approaches to speak to us, for the last time. He smiles, and reassures us as only Gandalf can. And I feel better, for what it's worth.  
  
He turns to go, and I can't look, I can't say goodbye in my head, in my heart. But he turns, a sad, knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"It is time, Frodo."  
  
I don't understand. I can't understand. I look at my master, into his clear eyes. His eyes are always clear, even when they should have been clouded with evil, on the day I wish I could forget, but couldn't bare parting with. I look, I know, but I refuse to understand.  
  
"Mister Frodo... No."  
  
He sighs, a worried but determined look on his face. He looks at me, then Merry and Pippin.  
  
"We set out to save the Shire, and we did. But not for me."  
  
"No."  
  
He moves to Merry, who has tears running down his face. I hold back my own tears, I can't cry. He can't be leaving.  
  
After hugging Pippin tightly he turns to me, with that look on his face. The one he makes when he's going somewhere and he thinks that I shouldn't follow. I've never been separated from him when he's had that look on his face. But this time, it's different. I see it, and I understand. He's going, and I cannot follow.  
  
I move forward, and hold onto him for all he's worth. I hold so tight, I think I can never let go. And I cry. I cry my soul into him as he cradles me.  
  
"My dear Sam," he whispers brokenly.  
  
"No mister Frodo. I did it for you. I did everything for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
He pulls away, and wipes away my tears with his hands. I feel his lips on my forehead and can't hold back another broken sob.  
  
"Dearest Sam, how I love you."  
  
And he walks away... My heart is a burning ache as he boards the ship. Leaving to where I cannot follow. And I watch, and I hurt. He drifts further, finally melting into a ray of pale golden light. I see this, and somehow, I feel better. Not much, but for what it's worth, I feel better.  
  
I look to Merry and Pippin, and they leave me. I look back to the sun, and I see him. I look, and I feel if I keep looking to the west, I'll be able to see white sails over the horizon, and maybe he'll have changed his mind and will let me follow...  
  
The End. 


End file.
